(One Shot) Fight for life
by TipiGroove
Summary: "Comment vivre sans lui, notre cœur ? Vivre sans son organe vital, c'est de la folie ! Alors comment suis-je encore en vie après ça? Ma raison de vivre, mon essence, ma moitié m'a quittée."


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight (en particulier Bella pour cette histoire) ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris, si ce n'est le plaisir.**

**Ce très court One Shot reprend la période difficile de Bella, après le départ d'Edward.**

* * *

Comment vivre sans lui, notre cœur ? Vivre sans son organe vital, c'est de la folie ! Alors comment suis-je encore en vie après ça?Ma raison de vivre, mon essence, ma moitié m'a quittée.

J'ai perdu mon âme. Je ne suis plus qu'un cadavre, un corps sans émotions, solitaire, silencieux. Ma vie n'est plus qu'un gouffre dans lequel je tombe un peu plus chaque seconde. Je suis prisonnière de mon désespoir, personne en vue pour me secourir.

Qui mériterait cette vie là ? Personne, même la plus ignoble des créatures. Sentir ses yeux rougir douloureusement, s'essuyer sans cesse ses larmes, s'effondrer dans sa misère, ne jamais dormir ou manger... Tout ça est devenu mon quotidien. Et que ça me plaise ou non, je vais devoir traîner mon malheur pendant encore des années, des jours...

Mon père lui même n'a pas réussi à me redonner vie. Il tente chaque jour de me parler, même pour les choses les plus anodines qui sont pour moi un calvaire. Stupide et déprimée comme je suis, je ne lui adresse même pas la parole, je me contente de grogner, pensant que « ça fera l'affaire ». Tous les jours, du moins les quelques jours où c'est possible, Jake vient me voir. A chaque fois j'ai honte. Honte et peur de sa réaction en me voyant, et surtout de ce qu'il pense ! Comment savoir s'il me trouve pitoyable, ridicule, ou même lassante ? Des fois, pendant ses visites, j'ai égoïstement envie de le gifler, injustement, juste pour ressentir quelque chose. Mais comment frapper quelqu'un qui se bat pour vous ?

Alors moi aussi, je suis un monstre ? Je fais souffrir les autres, sous prétexte qu'ils sont heureux, ou au moins ont une vie ? Finalement, peut être que je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Peut être que je ne suis qu'un pauvre chiffon inutile, peut être qu'Edward n'attendait que ça, que je souffre.

J'ai rompu tout contact avec l'extérieur, ne sortant plus de chez moi, ne répondant plus aux SMS, appels, e-mails, ne respirant même plus l'air naturel et frais de dehors, ne tentant même pas d'être présentable en cas de visite imprévue. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, ne sachant plus quelle heure il est, quel jour nous sommes, si la nuit est tombée ou si le soleil se lève. J'ai laissé s'évanouir mes rêves, que je gardais depuis si longtemps au plus profond de moi même. Je n'ai plus mes sens, les voix des gens ne sont pour moi que des murmures, je ne sens plus aucune odeur, ni même aucune sensation telle qu'une caresse. J'ai envoyé balader mes désirs. Plus jamais je ne serais la même. Je suis détruite, pour toujours.

Edward était comme mon créateur, mon pilier, mon univers. Partout j'aurais voulu le suivre, qu'il parte dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent ou même une autre planète ! J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui, même si je devais oublier ma famille, mes amis, changer de nom, quitter mon lycée. Mais il m'a abandonnée, emmenant avec lui les restes de mon cœur en miettes.

Chaque nuit, je revis le même moment. Je cauchemarde de cette scène, la fameuse. Je revois les yeux dorés d'Edward me fixer avec un calme légendaire, sa stature droite et immobile, je ré-entends ses paroles blessantes, je le revois s'éloigner de moi si facilement. Et comme à chaque fois, je me réveille en hurlant, suffocante et paniquée, comme si j'étais victime d'une agression. Chaque mot provenant de sa bouche dont je me rappelle me lacère la poitrine, tel un poignard qu'on plante dans mon cœur lentement, que l'on tourne et laisse planté là.

Malgré moi, je tente encore de sortir de ça, quand j'en ai la force. Il m'arrive de penser à _lui_, dans l'espoir que son visage me donne envie de me battre, de sortir de chez moi, de tout détruire, de vivre, de sortir de ma cage, de me déchaîner. En vain. Le seul résultat que j'obtiens, c'est des larmes, encore et encore. Comment lutter lorsqu'on est aussi faible ?

Pendant tellement longtemps j'ai été un pantin, guidée par mon amour envers Edward. Finalement, j'aurais du être heureuse. Je suis libre, enfin, je ne dois plus faire attention à la moindre coupure minuscule. Rien que ça. Et pourtant, je le regrette. Même si il m'a tuée, vidée de mon âme, il me manque. Son visage doux, ses traits fins, ses quelques sourires.

Plus personne n'a espoir en ma renaissance. Jake et Charlie tentent de me socialiser, mais ça n'a aucun effet, et ils le savent pertinemment. Toute leur lutte, je la savoure, et je l'oublie. Je la laisse se noyer dans mes idées noires. Mes amis m'ont oubliée. Ils ne prennent pas de mes nouvelles. De toute façon, ça n'aurait aucun impact sur mon comportement.

Et si personne ne voulait que je m'en sorte ? Et si je méritais cette affreuse vie ? Et si je devais souffrir ainsi pendant toute ma vie ? Et si j'allais finalement l'oublier, cet être qui me torture l'esprit encore aujourd'hui ? Et si j'aurais du agir autrement ?

Ces questions trottinent en permanence dans ma tête, m'emmenant de plus en plus à croire en un dernier espoir. Croire en elle. Celle qui aura pitié de moi, et m'épargnera enfin de la souffrance continuelle dans laquelle je tente de survivre. Oui, ma sauveuse ne peut être qu'elle.

La mort.

* * *

**So ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon très court One shot ? Malgré que ce soit mon premier ****(du moins le premier que je publie sur internet), je ne vous demanderai pas de vous abstenir de critiquer. Au contraire, je n'attends que ça ! J'ai tout simplement besoin de critiques, même si elles sont dures, pour me mettre dans le droit chemin.**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, qui sait ? (:**

**-TipiGroove.**


End file.
